I Am (kara Danvers aka marley Rose)
by Mycorner2k19
Summary: A series of one shots surrounding Kara Danvers (Supergirl) being Marley Rose (glee) (also posted on Wattpad)
1. Reunion

It had been 5years since the new directions was split up by Sue Sylvester and 5 years since Marley Rose had moved to National City on Earth-38 to continue her life as Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl.

~Supergirl~  
(Kara POV)

I sat in my office writing my newest article for Miss Grant when the mail man went past placing three letters in front of me, normally I would ignore them to the end of the day but one struck out at me. It was a plain white envelope with 'Marley Rose' wrote clearly on the top, peeking out of my office making sure no one was looking I ripped open the seal with shaking hands.

'Dear Marley Rose,  
You are invited to the 5-year reunion of the New Directions and Walbers, at Central City Jitters on the 8th March at 18:00. You may bring any friends and family. We hope to see you there,  
New Directions'

Damn that's tonight what am I going to do? I thought to myself before being dragged out of my thoughts by Winn calling my name in confusion "Kara, Kara are you okay I've been trying to talk to you for the last 5 minutes" he then notice the letter laying on my desk and asks with confusion "why do you have a letter for a Marley Rose?" "I must of got it by accident" I reply trying to hide my clear lie and placing my still shaking hands behind my back, knowing Winn hadn't brought it but accepting it with a nod of his head leaving muttering something about coffee.

~Supergirl~

I stood in my room wearing an 'Marley like' outfit holding my explorator and opened an breach to earth one getting thrown out into an alley behind jitters checking my watch I curse 17:55, I have 5 minutes I might as well just get this over with.

~Supergirl ~

Once entering I notice Barry hiding at the back making a smile form on my face "Barry" I called smiling "Kara, what are you doing here?" He asked pulling me into a hug. Instead of replying I just handed him my letter him doing the same. We both grabbed a hot 'Flash' before going back to the corner hoping to be unnoticed. While we casually court up Blaine, Unique and Sam stood on the makeshift stage at the front.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We are going to perform a song written by one if our own, Marley Rose we can see you get up here girl" Blaine called over the audience as Unique came down dragging me over to the piano that was now sat center stage. "We are going to be singing you've got more friends than you know." Blaine added given me a side hug making any former nervousness disappear and Kara Danvers disappear Marley Rose left in her place.

As the song came to end I was thrown into a group hug by all of the new Directions including Mr Shew and his wife Emma.

We all exited the stage except Santana who reconned she had unfinished business which translated to she'd seen 'twinkle' ( Barry/Sebastian) and was going to draw him out into the crowd, making me giggle apologetically in his direction earning me an raised eyebrow and a very Sebastian smirk nodding his head to the direction Iris and Eddie were sitting in. Iris eye wide from seeing me, oh how shocked she'll be on a minute seeing Barry up there I thought before catching up with the others and discussing our next song.

After we preformed 'some nights' I left and breeched back to my earth to find out that some point during the night Barry had uploaded videos of me singing on Sebastian Smyth's Facebook page tagging both myself and Marley Rose. After reading a few of the comments I found one from Alex which simply read

' I'm your sister how did I not know you could sing, same to you Barry I can't believe you both hid this from me WE WILL be having words'

Oh, how I'm going to kill Barry I moaned to myself before hearing sirens indicating Supergirl was needed.

**A/N this is my first oneshot I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Ryder or Adam

It's been 3years since Marley Rose had moved to National City on Earth-38 to continue her life as Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl. It's been 3 years since Ryder Lynn last saw Marley Rose the girl he loved but lost to Jake Puckerman-who later broke her heart and- 2 years since he went back to being Adam Grant, Cat Grants estranged son.

~Supergirl~  
(Kara POV)

I knew it had been risky the day I finished the letter Miss Grant had written to her son Adam after she threw it at me and I knew sending it to him would probably get me fired but after living so long without my biological family I couldn't help myself everyone should have a chance at meeting their family after all.

**1 week later **  
I was sitting at my desk rescheduling Miss Grant  
Board meeting when a face I never thought I'd see again came out of the elevator, making my heart stop as I ducked my head behind my computer as the guy I loved in highschool and still love now walked towards me.

Miss Grant exited her office in surprise "Adam" she gasped as Adam/Ryder hugged her with a smile exactly like the one I remembered from highschool, "what are you doing here?" she asked guiding him into her office away from prying ears.

(Adam POV)

I entered my mums company Cat Co. and took the elevator to the correct floor. As I stepped of I did a double take seeing a blonde woman who resembled my first ever crush Marley Rose, she looked in my direction and quickly ducked behind her computer. As I made my way towards her my mum left her office gasping my name in surprise before hugging me and leading me into her office asking me what I was doing there. I mumbled a response looking at the blonde woman through the glass doors of her office.

(Kara POV)

As I worked, I felt someone watching me knowing it was Adam I ignored it till I heard the far to familiar shout of "Kira" coming from Cats office.

I hurried into her office asking "yes Miss Grant" on autopilot, "this is my son Adam I would like you to make sure his visit is the best it can possibly be" she replied probably glaring at me under her sunglasses, "nice to meet you Ry-Adam" I smiled shaking his hand hoping no one would notice my slip "nice to meet you miss?" he questioned "Danvers" I supplied noticing his puzzled expression. "sorry if I'm mistaken miss Danvers but did you once live in Lima?" he asked I thought about lying but decided to tell the truth as he could always tell when I was lying " I went to highschool there for a couple of years" I replied cryptically not expecting him to walk towards me whispering "hello Marley" in my ear making me straighten and glare at him playfully as I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise"long time no see Ry" I whisper back seeing Miss Grant look at us as if we were a puzzle 'damn reporters' I thought quickly snapping out of my mental rant that was about to start.

Ryder than surprised me by pulling me into a hug as if making sure I was real. "I missed you, you just dropped off the planet what happened?" he questioned carefully as if he was too scared to ask "when I found out Jake slept with Brea I felt like leaving school but couldn't not when we had glee and Millie was working there, then Sue basically bullied me out of school and I ended up living in Midvale with the danvers family where I finished school and got a job as miss grants assistant" I tried filling him in.  
"what about you?" I asked "well after you left I continued going there and continued glee which Sam took over once Mr Shue left, oh Dalton also burnt down and ended up joining glee anyway I graduated and started working the family business going back to my original name as dad said Ryder wasn't professional enough he never really cared that I was a Lynn like him until I said I wanted to go back to Grant if I really had to have a professional name and here I am. It's good to see you Marls" he replied beaming at me. Ignoring Miss Grants puzzle looks.

"you two know each other?" miss grant quizzed us "we met in highschool. Mum I would like you to meet Marley Rose or as you know her Kara Danvers my best friend" he said proudly, whispering "and my first crush" after under his breath barely audible to people who weren't aliens with super hearing. Making her raise a eyebrow questionably at me before telling me to order hers and Adams lunch. I left the building singing under my breath a spring in my step the day was looking up and all it took was a talk with my one of my best friends.

**Word count:846**


	3. Photographs

It had been 5 years since the new directions were split up by Sue Sylvester and 5 years since Marley Rose left Lima Ohio to move to National City on Earth-38 to continue her life under her adopted name Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl. Leaving her old life as Marley behind making sure its kept a secret.

~Supergirl ~  
Kara sat on her bed with tears in her eyes remembering the events that had occurred earlier that day.

~Supergirl~  
They had just found out Jeremiah was alive after he helped rescue Alex and Kara from Catmus that morning. Everyone-especially Alex, Eliza, john- was happy with his return but Kara had her doubts, she tried talking to Alex but it soon escalated into an argument. The words "your either part of the  
family or you're not" rang loudly on repeat in her head Alex's harsh tone included.

~Supergirl~  
Kara's music was playing filling the silent room with sounds that usually brough comfort but was currently failing while Kara tried to forget the events that caused her sadness when the song 'you've got more friends than you know' started playing, she remembers writing that song while in glee club under the name Marley Rose for three of her best friends after one of the scariest moments of her life while in Lima before she returned to Midvale and moved to her current home in National City.

Pulling out an locked box from under her bed which held her photo albums decorated in the brightest colours she and some of the new directions could find at the time. That contained some of the best (and worse) moments of her life.

She smiled at the first photo she saw, it was of her and Unique at their grease audition, she remembered how annoyed Sue had made her and how excited she was when she got the role of Sandy and got to do her first play. Flicking through a few more pictures she remembered how each and every person featured had helped shape her life while unknowingly giving her the confidence and patience needed for later on working at Catco as Miss Grants assistant.

She occasionally laughed or grinned at different pictures which captured such treasured memories, such as the one where she wore a pink wig for Katie Vs Gaga week, the time everyone was zombies for Halloween, one of her and Rachel singing or one of them all in Lima bean and a collection of selfies and pictures including one of her and Jake pulling faces at the camera before the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Many of the sadder memories caught in the pictures were now making her laugh like Millie said of course Kara never thought that the piece of advice was true but she was now discovering it was thought and it was the best feeling in the world.

She next came across a group photo of everyone in the new directions including Mr Shue, Finn and New directions members of all ages, she was pretty sure it was taken just before Finns death but pushed that though to the back of her mind, the photo was the same one she had given to Sam just after the school shooting to prove people especially her cared, he returned it to her once finding out she was leaving Lima telling her the same unspoken message.

She then found the most recent photo taken in the whole album. It was one of her and Kitty taken at a modelling studio that kitty had dragged her to for a laugh, it turned out to be one of her favourite memories in the end, they had accidentally met in a shopping centre and had soon become best friends that would frequently go to a karaoke bar in the safer parts of Lima. Decided the past was worth forgetting, she had discovered how nice Kitty was when she didn't have to worry about being popular but unfortunately lost contact once Kitty started her career in modelling and living hours away instead of minutes definitely made their friendship harder.

The last photo she saw before going to bed was one of her and Millie at Christmas, she loved Millie the woman who became a mum to her and still to this day mourned her death (not that any of team Supergirl would ever know). Looking at the album that now sat closed on her lap she smiled and decided to go to sleep and tackle tomorrow when it comes. She just needed to remember she has more friends than she knows.


	4. Catco radio

It was a quiet day in Catco and Kara Danvers was checking her emails when her attention was drew to an email sent to all staff from Stacey the woman who ran the Radio department saying they needed an emergency singer.

As Kara had nothing to do due to the fact Supergirl's 'villains' had seemed to take the week off, her newest report had been finished and snapper was currently out of the office. She decided to call Stacey offering to sing a song under her old alibi Marley Rose.

Half an hour later like agreed Kara left her office and took the elevator to the basement we're the radio station was located, she headed towards a ginger haired woman who had later taken over from Leslie after the who live wire event and was pushed into an recording studio with a pair of headphones on her head as the familiar cords of moon river started playing.

She started singing the familiar lyrics like she had in hers and Barry's musical world a few months prior.

Once she had finished she asked if there would be an online copy she could keep herself and was soon given a link in thanks for performing in such short notice.

Once kara was secured back in her office she opened up her social media accounts logging in as Marley Rose she uploaded the recording and said thanks to Stacy and everyone else in the studio for having her. Afterwards she sent a video to Barry as an inside joke and received positive feedback in return.

The rest of the day proceeded like normal, she met up with Winn and James for work and finished any work that she stumbled upon while unofficially working as cat grants assistant.


	5. Familliar face in National City

It had been 8 years since the new directions was split up by Sue Sylvester and 8 years since Marley Rose had moved to National City on Earth-38 to continue her life as Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl.

Kara layed in bed waiting for her alarm to go off planning her day. Get up, go to Noogans get a latte and a sticky bun or two, go to the DEO, lunch with Lena, back to the DEO and patrolling as Supergirl, home, games night and bed.

Once she was up she started ticking off her mental checklist, everything was fine until she went to Noogans she placed her order and sat at a nearby table when she noticed a familiar face walk over to the counter, deciding to see how long it would take to be noticed she sat there drinking her latte facing the direction of the counter. The curly headed man turned around a bright smile on his face as he spotted the young heroine in the corner and went over. "hey Marley or is it Kara here?" he questioned getting a grin in reply from Kara herself "hey Blaine it's Kara here but you can stick with Marley, it doesn't quite seem right you calling me Kara but thanks for reminding, would you like to sit?" Blaine replied by grabbing a seat and sitting next to her taking a sip of his own drink and cheekily nicking a bit of her sticky bun getting his hand slapping away in the process.

Kara (well Marley) met Blaine in highschool and soon became close friends' hangout often after school watching endless musicals and Harry Potter films, drinking tons of coffee and just messing around to a stranger they always looked like a couple but it was far from the truth. They supported each other whether it was when Blaine missed Kurt and Rachel who were in New York following their dreams and with Kara's break up with Jake and kitty bullying each other they grew closer and soon found a flourishing friendship forming spending their time with either each other or their other respective friends. Kara told Blaine everything one night when he caught her morning her mother and father upon Krypton and soon learned that whether she was Kara or Marley he would always be there for each other unfortunately they slowly drifted away from each other after highschool but still spoke at least once a month.

Once they had finished their drinks they grabbed there things and left to go on a walk around the nearby park just joking around like they had years later about an hour later they were sitting on a bench watching the ducks, Kara's head resting on Blaine shoulder with his arm around her in a peaceful silence when she suddenly asked "Blaine I love seeing you and however much I wish you were her to spend the day with me I know you're a busy man. So what brings you to National City?"  
"I have a meeting this afternoon with a Lena Luthor today I just thought I'd get her early to see my favourite friend from National City" he replied with a grin looking at her "Number 1 I'm your only friend in National City and two in friends with Lena I could go with you if you want" Kara giggled " I'd love that" he smirked placing a kiss to her crown and playing with her hair before getting dragged up by Kara with the one word explanation of coffee of course he agreed the minute she pouted with puppy dog eyes.

A few hours later Kara sent a message to Lena saying she was going to have to skip lunch but will see her this afternoon. She got an almost immediate response of an okay. Turning off her phone she focused on the last remaining hour she had with Blaine until God knows when.

On their way to Lena's the two friends were discussing anything and everything they could possibly think about, when they arrived at L-Corp Kara greeted the workers she knew before heading into the elevator up to the top floor.

The meeting past quickly with Blaine and Lena's preposition quickly becoming a full proof idea that both parties agreed on after the meeting Kara walked in and plopped herself down next to Blaine who immediately started playing with her hair "hey Lena!" she said brightly before turning to the man next to her "if you knot my hair your brushing it out" she said in a playful manner "trying to make my visit longer are we now miss Marley Rose" he joked "why of course Mr Blaine Anderson-Hummel " she replied causing them both to laugh for a moment "you two know each other?" Lena asked the pair confused "we went to highschool together" Blaine answered the now trio spent the hour sharing embarrassing stories and laughing their heads off before having to leave with a massive hug and a kiss on the cheek on Kara and Blaine's side and a polite handshake from Lena, "bye Blaine say hi to Kurk for me" Kara said as Blaine was about to step in to a taxi "I will stay safe Marls" Blaine replied before shutting the taxi door heading to the airport.


	6. Cats the musical

It had been 5years since the new directions was split up by Sue Sylvester and 5 years since Marley Rose had moved to National City on Earth-38 to continue her life as Kara Danvers also known as Supergirl.

~Supergirl~

"come on Kara it will be fun" Alex wined after spending the last hour trying to convince Kara to come see the new version of the Broadway musical Cats "Fine but only this once" Kara reluctantly complied to her sisters moaning, a loud "Yes!" came from the chair Alex was sitting on "in going to go get ready meet you at the theatre 7pm don't be late" Alex said grabbing her coat practically running out of the door.

~Supergirl ~

Cats was a Broadway show that had been touring in different cities for the past 6 months staying in each city for 2/3 night before moving to the next. Normally kara being the massive musical fan she is would have jumped at the opportunity to go see the performance but ever since her argument with Lena over Lex's recent activities she hasn't been feeling herself.

~Supergirl~

At 6:55pm Kara arrived outside the theatre seeing Alex already there bouncing on her the balls of her feet. "Come on I have VIP tickets meaning we get to meet the cast afterwards" Alex gushed dragging her into the theatre finding their seats easily.

After the performance that Kara thoroughly enjoyed- not that she was going to tell Alex- they were waiting with roughly 30 other VIP ticket holders. After 10 minutes they were allowed in kara silently following Alex who talked to anyone and everyone until they met the main actress the one and only Rachel Berry "Hi my name is Alex and this is my sister..." "Marley Rose" Kara interrupted "Oh my god Marley" Rachel giggled pulling the now blond girl into a large hug "I've missed you" Rachel added "I can't believe you made Broadway I'm so proud of you" Kara replied hugging the brunette "you should of been there last week we were in ohio the whole group met up afterwards we missed you" "I missed you guys too, here I'll give you my number feel free to give it to the others as well, I'll leave you to talk to my sister Alex she's a massive Broadway fan" Kara said "okay ill add you to the group chat once I'm free nearly everything but Jake and Sugar are in it" Rachel replied before letting Alex bombard her with questions about the show. After taking a few dozen pictures they separated, Kara and Alex heading home.

~Supergirl~

Once they got home Karas phone buzzed telling her she had been added to the MWHS group chat. "so how do you know the Rachel Berry and why did you say your name was Marley and why did she mention Ohio?" Alex questioned "Rachel and I went to school together, while you were off at uni I stayed with Elizas friend Millie in Ohio, I took her last name of Rose and went to live there for a few years causing Millie to become my Foster mum hence the name Marley Rose" Kara explained before heading g to her kitchen to grab some popstickers and Coffee.


End file.
